Ugly hearts from bloody wars
by Reno Saikari
Summary: This is my version of the ugly side to world war II


Title: Ugly Hearts from Bloody Wars  
Pairing: Germany X Everyone  
Rating: M IT IS M DEAL WITH IT  
Warnings: Dark, very dark… Germany is a very mean person in this fanfiction uh… that's all I can say  
Disclaimer: OKAY SO HONESTLY IF I OWNED HETALIA WOULD I BE SITTING HERE TYPING FANFICTIONS?! NO THIS WOULD BE SO CANON IT WOULDN'T BE FUNNY, Also... trying to get money From me is like trying to squeeze blood from a radish... actually you might get farther with the radish.

A/N: NO flames I just laugh at them and then call you stupid, so yeah hope you enjoy this story as it is the first one I have done in a long time.

* * *

****

Chapter 1: Poland

* * *

**Graßvater,**

Italy told me I should write a letter to you… I'm not sure I even have one but none the less I should try it out I guess. I'm not sure I even have a Vater or a Mutter only a Bruder… Anyway I'm sure this won't be read by anyone so I will say it, I have a new boss and I will do anything that I have to for him. I will be the perfect soldier for him and do my job.

Deutschland

* * *

****

Poland hid in his house as Germany banged on the door, he was hidden in his fabulous closet his hands holding his head as he shuddered trying to keep quiet but he knew that Germany would find him soon enough. Finally the blond German got fed up with playing nice and kicked his door in, moving quickly he searches the house trying to find the other blond. Door after Door was kicked in as Germany looked for the other nation, who was still trying to stay quiet his eye's wide as he could hear Germany kick in his bedroom door and mutter something in German. The Polish male hid still maybe Germany wouldn't find him, maybe he would get fed up and leave? His heart beat in his ears as he tried to calm it… could Germany hear it? It was really loud and he worried that it would be his down fall…

Finally the doors to his closet opened and Germany grabbed Poland by the arm pulling him out of the hiding spot, tossing him onto the bed. No words were said as the Germany began to strip Poland of his clothing, the smaller blond in shock as he was handled roughly, his hands covered his body as Germany began to move over top of the other male. Feliks looked up at Ludwig his eyes full of fear and it seemed to spark something in the German… Something cruel as he moved his hands over the smaller male's body, he would make this quick, he didn't have time to waste. His hands move down to the entrance of the male spitting into his hand using the spit to push a finger past the other male's tight ring of muscle causing Poland to cry out at the sudden intrusion.

Still no words were wasted as he thrust his fingers into the male quickly loosening him up but causing nothing but pain for Poland. Finally after what seemed like forever Germany thrust into the smaller male in one swift movement causes him to let out a silent scream of pain, this only seemed to cause the German to move faster apparently taking a liking to causing the smaller nation pain as he thrust his length in and out of him, Feliks cried and gripped the sheets as he tried to ignore the blood that began to trickle out of the other male's body with every thrust. Feliks wasn't a virgin; it was just painful as he felt like he was being rubbed raw from the inside. Finally after what seemed like forever Feliks came, his body betraying him and Germany followed afterwards shooting hot jets of his seed into Poland before pulling out and moving away from the male before leaving his home completely.

England and France could tell something was different by the way Poland was acting; he would hide when Germany came by and finally they cornered him in a meeting hall. "What is wrong with you?" Arthur asked and Poland broke down in sobs telling them what happened, Francis was appalled by the news and looked to Arthur who just nodded they agreed on one thing… They would wage war on Germany to protect Poland.

Please read and reply, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing because it's been way to long since I have actually written something ))


End file.
